Severed
Severed is the ninth episode of M.C., and is part of its first season. Description Sometimes, there are things and those that we just have to let go for good. It's hard and painful, though, but it's also for the best as well. That's why if there is one thing that can never be faded away, it's memories. Plot Luz and Leticia take MaKayla around town to cheer her up for the weekend a day after her and M.C.'s recent assault and kidnapping by Butch the Butcher, who has since been taken into custody. Still shaken up by the near-fatal experience, MaKayla recalls how tearfully touched she felt after ears dropping on M.C.'s conversation with Felix about the plush dolls and completed series DVDs of several older Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon shows that they used to watch, as well as the sculptures of those shows' characters he had personally built just to make up for everything he put her through while she as a fourth grader was in his fifth grade class, only to have them chopped to pieces by Butch. Meanwhile, M.C. is hospitalized for his minor arm injury. Felix comes in for a visit and he explains to M.C. that more often than not, people do not always get what they want in life, sometimes they get something even better. As he leaves, Felix assures M.C. that, at least in his own personal opinion, it is not the things that people buy or do for their loved ones that make them happy, it is the bonding that truly makes them happy. Soon after being discharged from the hospital, M.C. is brought safely home and returns to school the following day. Meeting up with MaKayla, the siblings embrace, though M.C. is still understandably haunted by all of his most recent treacherous events. Noticing Cheyenne and Jaden unhappily coming in along with Rashein and Temera, with the latter two still being abusive towards the former two, M.C. tells Felix, who assures him that it will certainly be taken care of in no time and he will pull him aside during lunch to further discuss the matter. Luz, Leticia, Brian, Dwayne, Edgar, and Billy soon show up as well. Brian and Dwayne ask M.C. if he is ready for the upcoming prom and graduation ceremony. M.C. responds that he is well aware that he has been invited to the prom and is graduating. However, he is not interested in attending neither at all whatsoever because of his continuously unpopularity, but he will be coming on the last day of school to bid them farewell for good. - Near the end of the school day at class, as Ms. Stewart steps out temporarily to head to the restroom, Rashein grabs Cheyenne's phone, only for her to grab it back, and Rashein smacks her across the face. Seeing Cheyenne in tears as Jaden and MaKayla come to embrace her, M.C. declares he is through with seeing or hearing about Rashein and Temera's non-stop bullying and asks how long are they going to continue until something permanent happens. Revealing that he had secretly attached a permanent ankle monitor on both Rashein and Temera earlier after lunch while they were sleeping during sixth period, M.C. shows them his laser ray and threatens to use it to injure, if not electrocute them at the expense of him going to jail for life if they continue their bullying. Visibly disturbed, Rashein and Temera are ordered by M.C. to leave as he lets them know not to ever again be around Cheyenne and Jaden. - - Trivia